


Circles

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose spend a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Circles

Brock and Jose were lying in bed watching tv together on a sunny Sunday morning. Jose's head was resting on Brock's shoulder and they had their arms wrapped around each other, and Brock kissed the top of Jose's head every so often.

"Hey Brock?" 

"Yeah baby?" Jose sighed.

"It's six in the morning why the fuck we up?" Brock giggled.

"So we can spend more time together." Jose let out a whine and snuggled up under the covers, putting his head in Brock's lap. Brock played with Jose's short hair and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm tired and cold AND hungry." Brock frowned.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Jose looked up at Brock and shook his head.

"I wanna be with you." Brock smiled and rubbed Jose's back. Jose lied down and plopped down on the pillow and intertwined his fingers with Brock's. Brock lied down too and faced Jose, looking deep into his eyes. Jose hid his eyes and blushed as he smiled.

"What?" Brock gave him a confused look and Jose giggled.

"Looking into your eyes gives me butterflies." Brock smiled fondly at Jose and leaned forward to softly kiss him. Jose smiled against Brock's lips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jose pulled away after a while and sat up.

"Baby?" Brock sat up to and hugged Jose.

"What's up my love?" Jose bit his lip.

"Can you make me pancakes?" Brock eagerly nodded.

"Of course!" They got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Jose sat at the counter as he watched Brock make batter and pour it into the pan. Jose held his head in his hand and and gently kicked his feet back and forth, trying to keep himself awake. Soon enough, Brock set a plate of pancakes in front of Jose and grabbed maple syrup.

"Thank you." Brock nodded and smiled. Jose dug in and scarfed them down.

"Good?" Jose giggled and nodded.

"Almost too good." Brock took his plate away and put it in the dishwasher and they went back to their room. They changed and showered together before putting on another pair of pajamas and hopping back in bed. Brock turned on RuPaul's Drag Race, their favorite show, and Jose rested his head on Brock's chest. Brock rubbed Jose's back and ran his fingers through Jose's hair for a while.

"Jose?" Brock looked down and Jose was out like a light. He smiled and carefully reached over to close the blinds and fell asleep too.


End file.
